Electronic mail applications for clients such as e-mail on the Internet provide a means for sending and receiving mail. It is possible to add attachments to electronic mail which may comprise relatively large files that add to transmission time and utilize much storage space. It is well known in the art to provide user options for sending copies of mail to others for information purposes, for example, the CC: function is frequently used to notify someone other than the intended recipient that an attachment has been sent. When this technique is used the mail note as well as the attachment is sent to the intended recipient as well as to each person copied. Sometimes this is the desired result, however, it is equally likely that a notification party merely needs to know that an attachment has been sent. Thus, despite the actual need, under the currently known techniques, the entire note and all attachments will be sent. Thus there is a need to reduce the amount of data being sent to others that are listed as copied.